White Plum Blossoms
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Himura Battousai meets up with an old friend near the end of the Bakamatsu. 10 years later, the friend shows up at the dojo. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Capture!

_**White Plum Blossoms**_

A/N: Ok, so I know I had this up earlier, but I decided to rewrite it and fix it. Now it actually has a plot!! YAY!!! So anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Capture!

Kenshin sighed as he ran his fingers through his long, blood red hair, then pulled it up into a top knot and tied it. He walked to the front door of the small inn he was staying at, catching sight of himself in a small mirror hanging on the wall as he passed it. He stopped and looked at his reflection. His face was pale with dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. His amber eyes were filled with a deep sadness, but he could hide that. There was a cross scar on his left cheek. He traced this, sadly, remembering how he had gotten it. He shook his head, banning those thoughts from his mind. He masked his chi and pulled a black envelope from his sleeve. He quickly read the information again, then crumpled the envelope into a ball and tossed it into the fireplace. He turned and slipped into the night. Quietly, he slid through the dark streets, looking for the man he was to kill.

Kenshin soon found his victim walking through the dark streets. _Really smart man. Walking alone at night. He could get hurt._ Kenshin slipped up behind the man and with a quick slash with his sword, he felled his target, his blade just a sliver slash in the night. The man fell to the ground with a dull thud, surrounded with a pool of blood. Kenshin wiped the blood off of his blade, sheathing it. He turned and walked back into the night, going back to Katsura, his leader, telling him that the deed was done.

"How are you doing, Kenshin?" Katsura asked, handing the boy a cup of sake.

"Fine. I need more assignments though. My technique is getting slow." Kenshin answered right after taking a swig of his sake.

Katsura cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We do have an entire division we need killed, but you can't do this yourself."

"I can and I will." Kenshin's amber eyes were as cold as ice as he met Katsura's gaze.

"Alright. But if you need backup, you know how to call for it." Katsura handed him a folded piece of paper. "Here is the information."

"Thank you." Kenshin stood and bowed, then left.

Katsura stared at the boy's back as he walked out. "Kami help that boy."

Two nights later, Kenshin slipped through the shadowed streets, heading for a certain inn that he liked. He could hear the raucous laughter of the drunk men from inside. He slid the door open and stood in the doorway. The noise stopped as the men noticed the red-head.

"Look! It's the Hitokiri Battousai!" someone yelled.

"Let's kill him. There's a good bounty on his head." Another yelled. A cry of agreement went up as the men stood and stared approaching the young Hitokiri. Only one man stayed in the corner, cloaked and hooded. He took a swig of his sake and set the cup down, shaking his head.

"Idiots. They're all gonna get themselves killed." He sighed to no one. "That's the dang Hitokiri Battousai, as if they didn't know that already. Anyway, this should be interesting." He stood, picking up his sword from where he had put it beside him, sliding it into his belt next to his watasaki. He heard the shouts and screams from outside and he headed to the doorway to watch. Half the men were already dead, blood pooling on the ground.

"DIE BATTOUSAI!!" Someone yelled.

Kenshin spun and his eyes widened as he saw the gun in the man's hand. He dogged the bullet, but there was another explosion and Kenshin stumbled forward. He cried out in pain as a burning sensation shot through his back. He raised his sword above his head and swung it down, wincing in pain. "HITEN MITSURUGI RYU DORYUSEN!" He yelled, driving his sword into the ground. Rocks exploded outwards, slamming into the men. That wiped out more of them, but a few lucky ones were left standing. A new group of men suddenly appeared out of the dark, stepping forward.

"Firing Squad, prepare arms! FIRE!" A command shouted out. Kenshin cried out as bullets slammed into his body, even as he tried to dodge them. He crumpled into a heap, crying softly in pain. Two men pulled him to his feet and dragged him into one of the rooms of the inn. They tied Kenshin's hands tightly with rope and left him in the cold dark room. He tried to sit up, but couldn't due to the pain and the fact that his hands were bound behind him. He struggled to free himself, but couldn't, so instead lay crumpled on the floor, shivering with cold and the pain. A plan of escape started to form in his mind, but hot waves of pain crashed over him and he passed into the dark world on the far side of consciousness.

TO BE CONTINUED……..


	2. Chapter 2: The Good Doctor, Hiroto Koji

Chapter 2: The Good Doctor, Hiroto Koji

* * *

"Firing Squad, prepare arms! FIRE!" A command shouted out. Kenshin cried out as bullets slammed into his body, even as he tried to dodge them. He crumpled into a heap, crying softly in pain. Two men pulled him to his feet and dragged him into one of the rooms of the inn. They tied Kenshin's hands tightly with rope and left him in the cold dark room. He tried to sit up, but couldn't due to the pain and the fact that his hands were bound behind him. He struggled to free himself, but couldn't, so instead lay crumpled on the floor, shivering with cold and the pain. A plan of escape started to form in his mind, but hot waves of pain crashed over him and he passed into the dark world on the far side of consciousness.

* * *

Hiroto Koji looked up from his paperwork as a dark haired man walked into his room in the small temple where the Tatsuya gang was staying. He frowned at the leader of the gang, then put his pen down. "What do you want, Shigeo?" 

"Koji, we have someone that we need you to look at."

"Great. Did you wound another man?"

"This man isn't your ordinary man. It's the Battousai."

Koji stood quickly, grabbing his medical supplies. "Where is he?"

"Follow me."

Koji followed the man through the halls to a small, dark room. He pulled the door open, taking the lantern from Shigeo. "Leave me alone."

"Fine."

Koji waited until the man had disappeared, then stepped into the room, holding the lantern out. The soft light fell on a figure dumped unceremoniously on the floor in the corner. The small figure's blood red hair glinted in the light. Koji knelt by the Battousai, gently removing the legendary killer's gi. He had never been this close to the Battousai before and he was surprised over how young the Battousai was. He couldn't have been older than 18 years old, but he was small and thin. As Koji pulled the young man's gi off, he groaned in pain. Koji looked down, suddenly meeting hard amber eyes. "Am I hurting you?"

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?"

"My name is Hiroto Koji and I'm a doctor. Don't worry. I'm going to treat your wounds." Koji pulled a knife out of his bag, then looked at the Battousai again. "If you promise not to move, I can untie you."

"I'm too weak to move."

"Good." Koji untied the ropes binding the boy's wrists. The Battousai rubbed his wrists, trying to restore circulation to his hands. "Do you have a name?"

"Himura Battousai."

"I know that name. I mean your real name."

The Battousai groaned in pain as Koji cut into the skin of his back, removing the bullets from his skin. "Why should I tell you?"

"You don't have to. I just wanted to call you something other than Battousai, Himura-san."

"Why not just call me Himura-san?"

"All right." Koji finished taking the bullets out of Himura's back, then cleaned the wounds, bandaging them and standing. "I am sorry. I have to bind your wrists again."

"Fine."

Koji tied Himura's hands behind him, watching the young man. The Battousai's cold amber eyes never left his face, studying him with a cold calculating nature. Koji smiled at the young man, trying to hide his nervousness. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on your wounds."

"Fine." Himura leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Koji watched the boy for a moment, then turned and left, thoughts whirling in his mind. There was something about that boy that tugged at his mind, trying to pull a distant memory out of his mind. The red hair and amber eyes. _Hmm…. Just change the amber eyes for violet and he could be Shinta. _Koji walked back into his room, looking at the mirror hanging on his wall. He studied the face in the polished metal. His deep auburn hair was pulled back in a high topknot to keep it out of his deep violet eyes. He studied his face, then thought about the Battousai. _I wonder if it _is_ Shinta. It could be… but… I heard that he died… many years ago._ Koji shook his head, breaking his train of thought, heading back to his paperwork, the Battousai never leaving his mind.

* * *

Kenshin struggled slightly against the bonds holding his wrists together. This action made his back burn and he stopped. His thoughts strayed to the doctor that had helped him. There was no way that Koji could have recognized him, since he had changed his name and appearance slightly since he was five, but he recognized his older brother easily. Koji hadn't changed much since Kenshin had last seen him. _I….I'm happy to see him… to know he's alive… but I hate him at the same time. He abandoned our family. I hate him for doing that._

Kenshin sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He struggled against his bonds again, then turned his thoughts to his escape.

* * *

A/N: I'm really having fun updating stories since I haven't done that in a while. I hope you like the new re-write of White Plum Blossoms!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Surprises

Chapter 3: Secrets and Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

A/N: I realized that I didn't really explain the connection between Koji and Kenshin that well. I'll do better this time.

* * *

Kenshin struggled slightly against the bonds holding his wrists together. This action made his back burn and he stopped. His thoughts strayed to the doctor that had helped him. There was no way that Koji could have recognized him, since he had changed his name and appearance slightly since he was five, but he recognized his older brother easily. Koji hadn't changed much since Kenshin had last seen him. _I….I'm happy to see him… to know he's alive… but I hate him at the same time. He abandoned our family. I hate him for doing that._

Kenshin sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He struggled against his bonds again, then turned his thoughts to his escape. _Now… how the hell am I going to get myself out of this predicament? _

* * *

Kenshin looked up as the shoji to his room was slid open. A guard came in and he frowned. It had been two days since his last beating, but he knew that wasn't going to stop them from beating him again if he refused his offer. He was pulled to his feet and dragged before Shigeo, then forced to his knees. Shigeo smirked at him, getting a dark glare in response. 

"Well, Battousai, like I said yesterday, join us and you'll be freed from this pain."

"Like hell I will."

"Aw, do you really want the pain?"

"I don't care." Kenshin grunted as he was pulled to his feet and dragged to another room, tied to ropes that hung from the ceiling. His gi was ripped off and he shivered slightly in the cold air.

Shigeo came in behind him, then walked around his front, smacking the whip on his hand. "Just join us and this will end. All we want you to do is kill Katsura and you'll be free."

"I told you I'd never join you."

"Too bad."

Kenshin grunted in pain as the whip came slashing down on his back, cutting into the skin. The whip came down again and again, biting into the skin of his back, raising dark red welts and opening cuts. When darkness finally pulled him deep into it's cold pool, he went limp in his bonds, his head falling to his chest.

"He didn't last as long as last time." Shigeo muttered. "Take him away."

The limp form of Kenshin was dragged back to his room and dropped on the floor and the shoji door was shut and locked.

* * *

Koji frowned as he looked down at the figure sprawled on the floor of the tiny room deep within the temple. The young man's body was badly battered and surrounded by a pool of blood, which was intermingling with his blood coloured hair. Koji knelt, gently rolling Himura onto his front. The young assassin groaned in pain as he was moved. Koji began wiping the blood off of his back, making him cry out in pain. Koji began caring for Himura's wounds, stopping when his amber eyes opened, staring up at him from under long bangs. "Good. You're awake." 

"Good? Why? So you can enjoy torturing me?" Himura snapped, sitting up slowly with a groan.

"No, so it will be eaiser for me to treat your wounds." Koji replied. Himura ignored him, but turned his back to him, so he could clean his wounds. Koji cleaned and bandaged Himura's wounds, his frown growing deeper. "You know, it would be eaiser if you would just take Shigeo's offer."

Himura gave a cold laugh. "Sure."

Koji frowned. "Himura-san…"

"Why are you here? With this gang, I mean." The young man said suddenly, cutting Koji off.

"My…mentor and adoptive father was forced to join them. I'm held here as well."

"Adoptive father? What happened to you parents?"

"You're really interested in my past?"

"Hai."

"Then come on." Koji said, standing. "I can at least get you something to eat. My story is a long one."

"Ok." Himura stood as well, picking up a torn gi from the floor and pulling it on. Koji frowned, then walked out, followed by Kenshin. They walked to Koji's room and Koji shut the door behind him.

He headed to a trunk in the corner of his room, pulling a gi out, handing it to Himura. "Here Himura-san. Put this on."

"Thanks." Himura replied, pulling the new gi on. He sank to the floor, leaning against the wall, tilting his head back. "Hiroto-san, my name's Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. You can call me Kenshin, if you want."

"And you can call me Koji." He replied, saying something to a person standing outside the door, then he came and sat across from Kenshin.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"The one about my parents?"

"Hai."

"They died when I was ten."

"How?"

"Chlora. They both got it."

"Why didn't you get it and die?"

"We had a doctor neighbor who apprenticed me when I was eight. When my parents died, he took me in as his own son. He trained me as a doctor and samurai."

"So that's where you learned to become a doctor." Kenshin glanced over at the door as it slid open. A young girl came in, bearing a tray loaded with food. She set this between the two men, then bowed and slipped out. Kenshin took a bowl of rice and began eating after saying a quick prayer of thanks. "Did you have any siblings?"

"Hai. One. A little brother. He was five years younger than me."

"Was? What happened to him?"

"He was sold to slavers after my parents died. I later heard that the slavers he was sold to were killed. I went to the spot they died, but they were all buried. I believe he was killed with them."

"Why didn't you help him when your parents died?"

Koji looked down at the cup of saki he held in his hands. "I …I was gone from my home when they died. The doctor had taken me to another city to see a new exhibit of medicine. While I was gone, my parents died. When I returned, they were dead and Shinta were gone."

"Shinta? Is that your brother?"

"Hai." Koji studied Kenshin, then smiled slightly. "You know, you remind me of him."

"Really?"

"Hai. But he's dead, so you can't be him."

"Koji, you're an idiot."

"What?"

Kenshin grinned, then shut his eyes. When he opened them again, his once amber eyes were violet. "So, Koji, have you figured it out, yet?"

"Shinta?" Koji asked, disbelievingly. "Wait… Shinta had a birthmark on his knee. One that looked like a kantana."

Kenshin pulled up the leg of his hamika, showing the birthmark. "There. Believe me now?"

"Shinta!" Koji hugged Kenshin, making him grunt in pain. "How did you survive?"

"A man named Hiko Seijuro XIII saved me. He took me in as his apprentice and I became a swordsman."

"It's good to see you again."

"Hai."

"Did Hiko give you your name?"

"Hai." Kenshin grinned. "He said that Shinta was too soft a name for a swordsman, so he named me Kenshin. I picked up the name Himura during my training. I was reading a book with a strong Samurai in it that I wanted to be like. His name was Himura Gensai. I took his name as my last name, even though farmers don't have last names."

"Ah."

"Is Hiroto your adoptive father's last name?"

"Hai." Koji sighed. "He died two years ago, but I still have to stay here."

"Oh." Kenshin smiled again. "It's good to see you again, Koji."

"Hai. It is." Koji grinned, then stood. "Come on. I'd better get you back to your cell."

"Thanks, Koji." Kenshin said dryly, his eyes back to amber.

"Sure."

Kenshin followed Koji back to the cell, walking in, sinking into the corners.

Koji turned, sliding the shoji shut, shivering a bit when he noticed that Kenshin's eyes glowed slightly in the darkness. He locked the door, then went back to his room, a small smile on his face. _Shinta's alive! And here! I'll have to talk to him more. _

* * *

A/N: Hope that explained some. 

So, based on a good review I got, I realized that I had not explained much. Here's an explination that I hope helps.

Basically, since Koji and Kenshin are farmer's sons, neither of them could have last names. I made up the way Kenshin got his. The name Gensai comes from Kawakami Gensai, the model for Kenshin. I thought that would be a fun little thing to add. Since Koji was adopted, he was able to take his last name. I hope this helps explain it! If you're still confused, just ask in a review!


	4. Chapter 4: A Knife to the Heart

Chapter 4: A Knife to the Heart

A/N: I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful support that you have given me thus far!! I keep getting all these great reviews and it's wonderful!! I also realized that I messed up in the first chapter with Kenshin still being Battousai, even though he has a cross scar…. Oops. A reader caught that. Thanks. So, now this is AU. Anyway, enough blab from me, on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK

* * *

Koji walked into the cell where his little brother was kept, looking down at the boy crumpled in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest, forehead resting against his knees. "How are you doing, Kenshin?" 

"How the hell do you think I'm doing?" Kenshin snapped, looking up and shifting his position with a soft moan of pain.

"Right. Dumb question."

"Well, it's what I'd expect from an idiot."

Koji laughed, seeing the laugh reflected in Kenshin's violet eyes. He still couldn't believe that his brother was here, with him, but then again, one never knew what paths lives would take. He sighed, then knelt next to Kenshin, pulling a length of rope out of his gi. "Sorry. Shigeo wants you."

"Great." Kenshin muttered, turning around so Koji could bind his hands. "Koji, how can you stay here?"

"I have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Shigeo saved my father's life once. I'm still in his debt."

"Once? And you're still paying?" Kenshin laughed, a cold sound. "I've saved hundreds of men's lives. They've never repaid me."

"You're more honourable than Shigeo."

"You're either brave or a fool to say that, Koji."

"Shiego knows I talk about him like that. He'd kill me, but I'm too important to him."

Kenshin grinned a bit, then struggled to his feet with Koji's help. "I guess I'll see you later."

"I'm supposed to bring you to him."

"Great." Kenshin muttered, following Koji. They walked into the main room of the temple, then stopped in front of Shigeo, both bowing.

"I brought the Battousai as you requested, Shigeo-san." Koji said, his head down.

"Excellent." Shigeo stood, walking to Kenshin's side. He kicked Kenshin harshly in the side, making him grunt in pain. "Get up."

Kenshin struggled to his feet, which wasn't that easy, considering his hands were bound behind him. He stood, glairing at Shigeo with burning amber eyes.

Koji stood as well, turning to leave, but Shigeo's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going, Koji?"

"Back to my room to prepare for later."

"Did I give you permission to leave?"

"No."

"Then get back here. You will watch what we are doing." Shigeo gave a cold grin, then turned back to Kenshin, wrapping his hand around the Battousai's neck, choking him. Kenshin started coughing, struggling to breathe. Koji took a step forward, then stopped. "So, I see that you can't take the sight of your brother getting hurt, isn't that right, Koji?"

"What?" Koji asked, the colour draining from his face. "H…how did you know that?"

"I had my spies listen in on your conversations." Shigeo dropped Kenshin, who gasped for breath, the colour returning to his face. "I just can't stand that you might be more loyal to him than to me, so you will see what I do to traitors."

"Don't make him watch." Kenshin snapped. "You're a lowlife already. Don't give me more of an excuse to kill you."

"Kill me?" Shigeo laughed. "That's classic. I'd like to see you try. You're bound and weakened."

"Give me a sword and we'll see how weak I am."

"Hm…"

"I have two conditions, though. First, we fight with bokkens. Second, If I win, I go free with Koji. If I lose, you can do what you will with my life."

Shigeo paused, then smirked. "Fine. We'll do that. Koji, cut his bonds. Hyoko, get some bokkens."

Kenshin rubbed his wrists after Koji untied them, then grinned up at his older brother. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's Shigeo." Koji replied with a straight face.

"Idiot." Kenshin said, laughing.

Koji grinned as well, laughing a bit. His laughter died, however, as Hyoko returned with the bokkens. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kenshin took his bokken, then readied himself to fight.

Shigeo rushed forward, his bokken connecting solidly with Kenshin's. The young man took a step backwards, then attacked. His bokken contacted with Shigeo's side, making him grunt in pain. They continued in the dance, both landing blows on the other, moving faster and faster. The room grew silent, the occupants barely breathing, the only sounds the sounds of bokkens connecting with each other or human flesh and the fighter's breathing.

Koji watched the fight carefully, frowining. _Kenshin's not in a good physical condition. His strength is fading. I can tell that by the way he's breathing, by the fact that his sword is slowing down. But… he keeps fighting. For me? For his freedom? What keeps him going? What is fueling the fire that I see in his eyes?_

"HITEN MITSRUGI RYU RYUTSUSEN!!" Kenshin hollered, bringing his bokken down on Shigeo's head, or at least attempting to. Shigeo avoided the blow, letting it glance off of his shoulder, bringing the tip of his bokken up into Kenshin's abdomen as the young swordsman came down on his shoulder. Kenshin grunted in pain, then coughed, blood spattering his lips. He crumpled to the ground, curled around his abdomen, then stood slowly. "It's not over yet."

"But it will be soon. Your strength is fading. You're not going to last much longer. Just give up now."

"Never!!" Kenshin yelled, rushing at Shigeo. The older fighter caught him in the side with his bokken, sweeping Kenshin out of the way. Again and again, Shigeo's bokken came down on Kenshin's body, bruising it. The younger swordsman finally crumpled to the ground with a cry of pain.

"I told you you'd lose." Shigeo kicked Kenshin harshly in the ribs, making him tumble across the floor, crying out in pain. "Now, I can do what I will with your life. Bring my whip."

One of his men ran off and soon returned, bringing the leather whip. Shigeo brought the lashes down on Kenshin's prostrate form, making him cry out. When the red-head finally slipped into unconsciousness, Shigeo smirked, delivering one more kick to the battered body.

"He was a fool to try and go up against me. He will learn his lesson. Take him back to his cell."

Koji pulled the limp form up, carrying him to the small cell he stayed in. Koji gently laid Kenshin on the floor, then covered him with the scrap of cloth he had been given as a blanket. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. I'm so sorry."

The young man didn't reply. Koji watched him for a moment. Kenshin's chest rose and fell as he struggled to pull in raged breaths. _Kenshin…_

"He's a fool. Don't waste anymore of my time and resources on trying to keep him alive, Koji. Just let him die." Shigeo said, walking in. "I don't care if he's your brother or not. You belong to me and I'm ordering you not to give him any more medical attention. If you do, you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Koji bowed and left the room where his brother lay, feeling cold guilt dig at his insides for leaving his own kin to suffer the way Shigeo wanted him to.

* * *

A/N: Wow...that's dark. I'm sitting in school right now, waiting for a friend to get out of class and she let me use her computer. Anyway, I hope you all keep reading! I'm sure that if I can, this story will get a lot lighter in the future... perhaps even slightly scary.

Thank you to all those who are reviewing and catching thing I miss or giving me suggestions! Please continue to do so. Any suggestion you give will be considered and might be put in. If you have any questions, please ask. If you have an idea that you think would go well here, just state it and I'll see about putting it in!

Thank you!

Chapter Five coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkness of Death

Chapter 5: The Darkness of Death

A/N: Here's chapter five so I won't get killed!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

* * *

Kenshin awoke in a pool of his own blood, something he was getting more used to by the passing week. He sat up slowly, cradling his head in one had. Ow…. He gasped as he tried to breathe, gently touching his bruised side. Damnit.

The shoji to the room slid open and Shigeo stepped in, a cold smirk on his face. "Good to see you up, fool. However, I must admit I'm a bit disappointed. I'd think that the man with the name Hitokiri Battousai, the man known for his ability to kill with one stroke, would have gotten out of here by now, or at least have done some damage. I expected more of you….Kenshin."

Kenshin suddenly lurched to his feet, lunging forward. His attack was brought to a sudden stop by the ropes connected to his wrists and neck. The noose around his throat tightened, choking him. He stepped back, allowing there to be slack in the ropes. "Coward! Let me fight!"

"You think that you can win? After last time?"

"Let me show you." Kenshin growled, his voice harsh.

Shigeo smirked. "Fine then. Do you want to use bokkens again so I don't kill you?"

"Do you have that bad of a death wish?"

"Good point. I don't want to lose my life. Not yet, at least. And besides, I enjoy the look on your face when you lose."

"Shut up." Kenshin glared at Shigeo as the man untied him. "My former condition involving Koji still stands."

"Fine, fine. I don't see why you even bother."

"He's my brother. I'll do what I can to free him from you."

"Whatever." Shigeo led Kenshin out of his cell into the main room of the temple. The members of the Tatsuya gang were already gathered there.

Kenshin noticed Koji standing in one corner and grinned at him. It was good to see his brother, who he hadn't seen in nearly two months. Koji grinned back, his face lighting up. Kenshin's smile fell when he looked Koji over. His brother's hair had been hacked off and now fell around his face in jagged strands. His face was pale and drawn, caked with cuts and bruises. His violet eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep and he was dressed in tattered clothes. _Koji…_

Shigeo grabbed a bokken and threw it at Kenshin, taking another one for himself. "Get ready."

Kenshin turned the bokken in his hands, then crouched, preparing for the attack. Shigeo attacked hard and fast, but Kenshin was able to block. He parried it, then slapped his bokken against Shigeo's ribs, making the man cry out in pain. He barely dodged the next attack. Shigeo stepped back for a moment, then attacked again, using a series of different attacks. Kenshin struggled to block them all, but failed. Blows landed on his body, driving him to his knees. Shigeo laughed, digging his foot into Kenshin's abdomen, throwing the young swordsman across the room, where he landed with a soft thud.

However, Kenshin did not stay down long. He rested a moment, then struggled to his feet and attacked Shigeo. The man parried his attacks, wearing him down, waiting for the opportune moment.

Koji watched the fight, waiting. He could tell that Shigeo was attacking Kenshin in a way that Kenshin could never parry at the level of strength he was at now. He watched as the last reserves of Kenshin's strength wore down and he finally fell under Shigeo's blows. Shigeo brought his bokken down on the back of Kenshin's neck, knocking him unconscious. He dropped to the floor with a thud, limp and gasping. Koji started forward, but a glare from Shigeo stopped him. "Shigeo-san…"

"You want to help him."

"It is my nature as a doctor to want to help those in need."

"Fine. Get him out of my sight."

Koji bowed, running forward. He took the limp form of his brother to his room. Kenshin came awake as they got to Koji's room. "Shinta!!"

"K…Koji...w…where are you taking me?"

"To my room. Just rest now, Shinta."

"It's….Ken….shin…."

"Do I care?"

Kenshin coughed out a laugh, then moaned. "Ow…. Did….did I lose?"

"Hai."

"Damnit."

Koji laughed a bit, laying Kenshin on his futon. "Rest. I'll take care of your wounds."

"Ok…" Kenshin's violet eyes shut and he passed out again.

Koji began working on Kenshin's wounds, frowning when he saw the extent of the damage. _Shigeo really didn't have any mercy on Kenshin. I hope he can make it…._

* * *

Over the next two weeks, there was no change in Kenshin's health. He would wake up a few times to get food or other such important things, but most of the time, he just slept.

Koji walked into his room, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kenshin. His younger brother was sitting up, leaning against the wall, gasping slightly. His face was pale, the skin drawn tightly against his high cheekbones. His lips were slightly blue and it seemed that his eyes had sunk into his head. "Shinta!!"

Kenshin looked over at him, then struggled to smile. "Koji…I….I think death is coming for me. Strange that I should die like this…but fitting, I guess…"

"No! You're not going to die!!"

Kenshin gave a wan, strange smile, then crumpled over, his eyes shutting.

Koji dashed to his side, kneeling by him, feeling his pulse. When he found the faintly pulsing heartbeat, he sighed in relief, covering Kenshin with a blanket. He stood, then walked to his desk, pulling out all of his medicines. _Kami-sama… please!! Help Shinta!! Help him to live!!_ Koji began mixing herbs in a small bowl, praying the entire time that he would be able to make the proper medicine to save the life of his little brother. He would glance over at Kenshin every now and then, frowning at the sight. Kenshin's chest was rising and falling, but every breath he drew echoed raggedly in the quiet room, painfully cutting the air. It seemed as if his very existence was hanging in the balance between life and death. Koji shook off the thought, returning to his work.

* * *

Kenshin walked through the darkness of his soul, a darkness stained with blood. The air was scented of it, he could feel it under his feet while he walked, blood everywhere. _Wh…where am I?_ He looked around him, seeing scenes from his life….his parents dying before him and he could do nothing…. His brother leaving…. The slavers he was with being killed…. His turning to a life of killing….

_I….I don't want to kill…. I…. I enjoy the sword arts…. But I don't want to kill…_

The memories kept coming, then stopped on one… when Tomoe died.

_NO! KAMI-SAMA STOP!! NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ONE!!! _He screamed to himself.

Nothing happened.

He was forced again to watch his love falling through the cold winter air, her blood making crimson trails in the air, staining the blood.

He was forced again to feel the weight of her body in his arms, the warmth of her blood sinking though his gi, covering his hands.

He was forced again to watch her reach up, to feel the dagger she grasped in her hand cut through his skin.

He was forced again to feel the guilt wash over him, immediately filled with a soul-wrenching sadness.

He was forced again to remember how the scent of plum blossoms had faded, replaced with the smell of blood.

He was forced again to watch her die, to watch the life flow from her in a crimson river, one he had let free.

He was forced again to know that his love was dead and he was the one who killed her.

Kenshin fell to his knees in the pools of blood surrounding him, blood he had spilled with his own hands.

_These hands…_ He muttered, looking down at his hands. He started when he saw that they too were covered in blood. _These hands spilled this… will I ever be forgiven?_


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers and Kimonos

Chapter 6: Brothers and Kimonos

A/N: So, here's chapter six. I'm actually amazed I've gotten this far. I think this is my longest story yet. I hope that you're all enjoying this!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

------------------------------------

Koji watched over Kenshin's still form, praying that he would be able to live. He turned back to his medicines, mixing them, trying to find a good medicine for his little brother. He finally mixed a powder, stirring it into some water. He gently shook his brother, trying to wake him up. "Shinta, wake up. Come on Shinta."

Kenshin's violet eyes fluttered open slightly and he looked up at Koji. "K…..Koji…."

"Here. Drink this." He said, lifting his brother's head up, holding the cup to his lips. Kenshin drank, struggling to stay awake. Koji smiled as Kenshin screwed up his face as he had the bitter taste. Koji laid Kenshin back down as he slipped back into dark dreams. _Kami-sama, make him better._

-----------------------------------------------

Kenshin slid back into the dark world hidden deep in his soul. _Damnit. I hate this place. But….I'm the one who created it. With my sword, with these hands, I created this world._

He walked through the darkness, his hands out in front of him. He could feel nothing, except the blood under his feet. He stumbled suddenly, falling to the ground. Blood splashed up over him, drenching him. A light came, showing a limp form in front of him, wrapped in white cloth.

_No! Tomoe!_ He rushed forward, cradling her lifeless body in his arms, remembering once again the pain that had sliced his soul in two. He shivered, shutting his eyes, but he still saw everything.

_Someone stop this!!!_ He struggled to wake up, then finally succeeded. He opened his eyes, blinking up into the bright light streaming in from the window above his head. "Ow…."

"Shinta!!" Koji exclaimed, running over to his side.

"It's Kenshin…." He replied with a short laugh, then he started coughing.

Koji helped him sit up, making it easier for him to breathe. "Don't die, kid."

"I'm trying not to." Kenshin looked around him, pulling away from Koji. He was back in Koji's room and he blinked. "Why am I here? Come to think of it, why are you here? I haven't seen you for two months."

"I…I wasn't allowed to help you. Now I am. And I brought you here so I could watch you."

"Oh. Ok." Kenshin leaned against the wall with a sigh. He was already worn out from the talking, but he was afraid to go back to sleep. "Have you been helping me?"

"Hai. I guess my medicine helped you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a month."

"Great." Kenshin sighed again, looking over at Koji, studying him. The bruises had faded from his face and the cuts were healing. His hair was longer than before, held out of his eyes by a band of cloth wrapped around his forehead. "You look better than you did a month ago."

"Thanks….I think…." Koji looked Kenshin over. His little brother was pale and thin, but the sparkle was back in his eyes. "Ok, so we need to get you out of here."

"Right. How are you going to do that?"

"I'll think of something. Go back to sleep."

"Fine." Kenshin laid back and fell asleep.

Koji smiled, pulling his blanket over the young boy. He went back to his work, a grin on his face.

------------------------------------

A few days later, Koji woke Kenshin up, shaking his little brother. "Kenshin, wake up."

"Hmmmm?" Kenshin moaned softly.

"Now! We have a chance to get you out of here!" Koji said quickly.

"How?"

"I drugged the saki. Everyone is out cold."

Kenshin laughed. "That's you, Koji."

"Thanks. Here. Put this on." Koji replied, handing Kenshin a bundle of cloth.

"Eh?"

"Now."

"Fine." Kenshin stepped behind the sheet that Koji had hung up for privacy. He stripped out of his tattered clothes, unfolding the cloth, which turned out to be a sea green and lime yellow kimono with orange flowers embroidered on the sleeves and hem. _Kami-sama…help me._

"Kenshin?"

"Koji, your choice in clothing is terrible." Kenshin muttered, struggling into the kimono. He stepped out, glaring at his brother, who started laughing. "I hate you."

"Sorry. It was the only kimono I could find that would fit you."

"Still…I hate you."

Koji just laughed, helping tie the obi around Kenshin's waist. "Sit down over here."

Kenshin sank to his knees in front of a tub, then frowned as Koji started to do something with his hair. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dying your hair." Koji replied, absentmindedly. "Damnit."

"What!?"

"Nothing." Koji replied. "Don't worry."

"Hey!!"

Koji quickly dried Kenshin's hair, then did it up, sticking a fancy hair comb in it. "There. Done."

"How the hell do you know how to do all of this?"

Koji shrugged. "I've learned through my life."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you someday." Koji handed Kenshin a mirror.

Kenshin held it up, then leveled a dark glare at his brother, his eyes burning amber. "Damn you, Koji."

Koji looked his little brother over. Kenshin looked uncomfortable in the kimono, which stood out with his pale skin. His once red hair was now an odd colour of green, twisted up on the top of his head, held with a comb. "One more thing."

"No!"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Fine." Kenshin sat still as Koji taped a patch to Kenshin's left cheek, covering the large cross-shaped scar on his face. "There. Now just don't talk and you should be fine."

"I hate you, you know."

"I know. Now, come on." Koji led Kenshin out of the room. A maid gave him a strange glance as they passed, but he grinned at him, elbowing Kenshin in the side. Kenshin gave a small grin, then glared at his brother. They finally got out of the temple, heading down to the town. "Keep going. Wear the kimono until you're out of town. Don't talk, just move. You should be able to get through town safely."

"Why can't I change?"

"There are spies of the Tatsuya gangin town."

"Fine. Aren't you coming?"

"No. I can't. It would endanger you more." Koji handed Kenshin a sack. "Here. There's a change of clothes and some food for you in there. I also put your swords in it, so be careful."

"I will be." Kenshin looked up at Koji, smiling. "Thanks Koji."

"Sure."

"I'll come back for you. I'll get you out of here."

"I'll expect you too. I saved your sorry ass at least twice now. You owe me."

"Fine."

"Ok. Enough talk, get your ass moving."

"I'm going. Thanks Koji."

"Sure thing, Shinta."

Kenshin laughed and walked off, a red blush on his cheeks at the thought of having to walk through a town dressed as he was now. _Damnit._

Koji stood on the step, watching his brother leave, then disappear into the town. "Farewell, brother."

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so I figured that you all needed a light chapter after the last few chapters, especially the last two really dark ones. The kimono that Kenshin wears shows up a few other times. Later in this story, and once in It's Lost Part the Third by Dizzles the Dizzy. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the little insanity I had in it!


	7. Chapter 7: End of an Era

Chapter 7: End of an Era

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story thus long! Here's the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK

---------------------------------------

Koji walked through the Tatsuya gang's headquarters, thinking. It had almost been a year since he had last seen Kenshin and the war was drawing to a close. Koji found himself wondering how his little brother was and what he would do now that the Revolution was over.

He had heard a rumor that the Battousai had exchanged his katana for a sakabato and turned from a killer to a Rurouni, a wanderer. _Good for you Kenshin. I pray you find what you are searching for. I pray that you find happiness._

Koji continued through the halls, grabbing his pack from his room, then heading out from the gang's headquarters, walking into the countryside. He aimed for Tokyo, hoping to get a new life and perhaps run into his brother someday.

---------------------------------

Kenshin walked through the Japanese countryside, hands tucked up in his sleeves, humming softly to himself. He looked around, enjoying the countryside for what seemed to be the first time. He had turned his back on his old life and was now searching for a new life.

_I'm no long a Hitokiri, but a Rurouni. This is my penance for the sins that I've committed. _ Kenshin smiled at a small child who ran past, waving. He sighed, breathing in deeply. The air was faintly scented with cherry blossoms and a gentle breeze was blowing. The wind ruffled his hair, making him stop for a moment. He leaned his head back, looking up at the sky, enjoying life.

He continued on his way, a free spirit, a Rurouni, wandering wherever the wind took him. Where it would take him next, he knew not, but he did not care. He grinned, ready for whatever adventures would come his way.

-----------------------

Ok, I know this is short, but I couldn't come up with more. I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Flow of Time

Chapter 8: The Flow of Time

Disclaimer: Don't own RK!

--------------------------------------------------

_Long ago, in Kyoto during the Revolution, there lived a warrior called "Hitokiri Battousai." _

_He killed men like an ogre until he disappeared with the end of the Revolution. _

_But times flows on, and in the 11__th__ year of Meiji in Tokyo, a swordsman known as "Rurouni" is drifting aloof within the current of time._

Now, that Rurouni has stopped at a small dojo in Tokyo. He has found his time and stopped wandering.

Once the Battousai, a feared killer of legends, Himura Kenshin is a resident at the Kamaya dojo, a simple swordsman who has finally found his home.

------------------------------------

A/N: Another short one, I know. Sorry…..

Ok, the italics are fom _Rurouni Kenshin, Volume One_. I hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9:Appearance of an Old Friend

Chapter 9: Appearance of an Old Friend

A/N: Wow… Chapter 9 already. I can't believe it, can you? This is now officially the longest fanfiction I have ever written. I'm so happy!! Sniff And I'd like to add a special thanks to Keniichi, who has stuck with me the entire time and has read every chapter! It's because of you that I keep going!! Thanks!!

Ok, on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karou ran her broom across the wooden boards of the dojo's porch, sweeping the dirt off, enjoying the quiet, peaceful atmosphere. Yahiko was at work and Sano and Kenshin had gone into town to go "shopping" but she was sure that Sano would drag Kenshin to one of his gambling joints. After all, that's what Sano had done after the episode with Jin-e when Kenshin was depressed. Karou frowned as she thought of how Kenshin had been acting for the last few weeks. He had seemed happy at first, but ever since his fight with Shisho, he had seemed to get depressed. She was worried about him. She knew that Yumi and Shisho had died, not at Kenshin's hands, but she wondered if he felt it had been his fault.

The sound of the gate rattling open startled her out of her thoughts. _Hmmm…I'll have to get Kenshin to fix that. It needs work._ She looked up, expecting to see the red-headed Rurouni and bird-headed fighter, but she was greeted with another sight. A man stood in the opening, not much taller than herself, but with dark eyes narrowed into slits. She thought they seemed a dark blue or violet, but she couldn't be sure. His hair, an odd shade of green, was pulled into a high topknot like they used to wear in the Bakamatsu. He was wearing a black gi and grey hamika and had the two swords of a Samurai hanging at his waist. "Um…may I help you?"

"I heard that the Battousai resides here. Is this true?" His voice was low and soft, almost to the point where she could not hear him.

"He lives here, but he's not the Battousai anymore. He's a Rurouni."

"I see. Is he in?"

"No. He's out on business right now."

"Well then," he said, stepping into the yard, "I'll just wait for him."

"Hey!! Get out!! I never said you could come in!!" Karou yelled, holding her broom handle out like a bokken.

"And what the hell are you going to do about it, little missy?" He asked, his voice now cold, one hand straying to the hilt of his sword.

"Drawing on Karou-dono would not be wise, that it would not." A low voice said from behind the stranger.

"Kenshin!!" Karou said happily, glad to see the swordsman.

He stepped forward, setting the buckets he was carrying down. "Karou-dono, would you please step aside? I do not want you getting hurt."

"Um…ok…" Karou stepped back, standing against the wall of the dojo.

Kenshin walked forward slowly, one hand on his hilt. "What do you think that you are doing, Hiroto? Threatening Karou-dono was not wise."

"I have a score to settle with you, Battousai."

Kenshin crouched, waiting for the attack. Hiroto dashed forward, drawing his sword, yelling. Kenshin replied with a battojutsu soryusen, striking his hilt up against the man's ribs. His opponent withdrew with a sharp yell of pain, then prepared to attack again. Kenshin dodged the attack, then disappeared.

"HITEN MITSIRUGI RYU, RYUTSUSEN!!!"

The stranger swung his sword up as Kenshin brought his blade down on his shoulder. Kenshin's cry of pain joined Hiroto's as they both crumpled to the ground, the stranger unconscious, Kenshin clutching his side. He fell to his knees, only just stopping himself from falling flat on his face by splaying his unoccupied hand on the ground.

"Kenshin!!" Karou yelled, running to his side.

He looked over at her with a pained grin. "I'm ok, Karou-dono, that I am. He hit me with the dull edge of his sword. The only injury I have is a few broken ribs."

"I'll get Megumi." Sano sighed, walking out.

Kenshin grinned, then struggled to stand. He limped over to the porch, sitting down. Karou picked up his sword and brought it over to him, sitting beside him. "Thank you, Karou-dono."

"Of course. Kenshin, why didn't that guy just cut you? He said he has a score to settle."

Kenshin laughed, then groaned in pain. "'A score to settle.' If either of us has a score to settle, it would be me against him."

"Who is he?"

"Hiroto Koji." Kenshin glanced up as Sano came in, followed by Megumi. "He's an old friend."

Karou frowned as Kenshin struggled out of his gi so that Megumi could take a look at his ribs. His pale skin was darkening and his breathing had changed slightly. Karou smiled at him, getting a pained grin in response. _He's not saying something…. He's keeping it from me. Why?_

Megumi worked quickly, setting Kenshin's ribs, then binding them, getting a small yelp for her troubles. "There. Now, don't do anything stressful for the next few weeks."

"Like get into fights?" Sano laughed.

"Exactly."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, Sano said there were two hurt. Where's the other one?"

Kenshin pointed to the limp form of the other fighter. "His ribs are broken as well and he's unconscious."

"Great." Megumi walked to the fighter's side, bound his ribs, then left.

"Kenshin, who the hell is that?"

"An old friend, Hiroto Koji." Kenshin replied. He struggled to his feet, then slowly made his way down the hall. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night."

"Sano, can you put Hiroto-san in one of our spare bedrooms? He's not going to hurt anyone."

"Sure." Sano moved the smaller fighter into a room, then headed back into town, his mind set on gambling. Karou went back to what she was doing, thinking the whole time about the strange fighter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Koji woke the next morning and groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. His neck throbbed and his ribs were killing him. _Ow…..I'll never fight Shinta with swords again….Speaking of which, where the hell is Shinta?_

He stood and limped outside, then stopped. Kenshin was kneeling in front of a tub in the middle of the yard, his gi sleeves tied up out of his way, washing clothes. "That's a sight I never thought I'd see. Battousai doing laundry."

"Shut up, Koji." Kenshin replied without looking up, just throwing a piece of damp cloth at him. "Get over here and help me."

"Fine." Koji hung up the yukata, then turned back to Kenshin, who kept washing clothes, handing them to Koji. "Kenshin, I heard that you vowed never to kill again."

"Hai."

"Have you kept this vow?"

"Hai." Kenshin sighed. "I have no desire to kill another human being."

"'Cept me, I'm sure."

Kenshin laughed, looking up at his brother. "Of course. Hey, did you try to dye your hair black?"

"How can you tell?"

"It's the same green colour I had when you tried that on me."

"I know. It's….annoying." Koji glared at Kenshin as the Rurouni started laughing. "Shut up!!"

"I'm sure I can find a kimono to fit you!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Koji twisted a wet sheet around, then slapped Kenshin with it. Kenshin jumped, then returned the favor, smacking Koji in the ribs, keeping a straight face all the while. "OW!!"

"You deserved it." Kenshin looked up as Karou walked in, dressed in her practice clothes and carrying a bokken. "Karou-dono, I'd like you to meet Hiroto Koji."

"I'm sorry if I scared you when I first came yesterday." He said, bowing.

"Only slightly." She replied, returning the bow. "So, how do you know Kenshin?"

"I'm his older brother."

"'Older brother'?"

"Hai."

Kenshin looked up at Karou. "Please don't tell the others. I don't want them knowing just yet."

"All right." Karou studied Koji, then Kenshin. "Come to think of it, you two do look alike. Although, Koji's hair is a bit…..different."

"Different? He looks like a moron." Kenshin laughed, which got him hit with another rolled up wet towel. "ORO!"

"Serves you right." Koji growled. He turned to Karou, who looked quite surprised. "I tried to dye my hair black. It didn't work."

"Ha."

"Shut up."

"You."

"Both of you." Karou put in. "Kenshin, can you go out and get some fish? I figure that we should treat Koji to a good dinner tonight."

"All right. But only if you let me cook."

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothing! It's just….you wanted Koji to have a good dinner." Kenshin ducked behind Koji as Karou ran at him, holding out her bokken. He shoved Koji in her way, then disappeared out the gate.

"I'm gonna kill him!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin ran through the streets, stopping outside of the fish vendor, laughing slightly. _I'm dead when I get home. Oh well._

Sano came up, looking worried. "Kenshin, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Sano, that it is. Why do you ask?"

"You came barreling around that corner. I thought something had to be wrong."

"Nope. I just told Karou-dono her cooking wasn't the best."

"You're dead."

"I know." Kenshin picked up some fish and bought them. "So what do you say we wait a few hours before going home?"

"Sounds good to me." Sano grinned, pulling some dice out of his pocket. "Let's go gamble!!"

"Oro…."

Koji looked at Karou, who was still pretty peeved over Kenshin's remark about her cooking. "Karou, don't worry about him. He's just a big idiot."

"Hmph." She replied, swinging her bokken. She and Koji were inside the main room of the dojo. He was sitting in a corner of the dojo, watching her practice her swords.

"I'm sure your cooking's fine."

"Stop trying to suck up to me."

"Fine." Koji watched her closely. "Karou, would you mind if I stayed here a while?"

"Great. Another freeloader."

"Oh no, I could pay. I will pay." He replied, pulling a gold bar out of his gi. "Is this enough for a month?"

The bokken clattered to the floor as Karou dropped it from nerveless fingers. "Uh….that's good for two months."

"Good then. I'll give you more in two months." He tossed the gold to her. She caught it and tucked it in a pocket. "Can you teach me your sword style?"

"You fought in the Bakamatsu, right?"

"Hai."

"My sword style is Kamaya Kasshin. It means "swords that give life." Can you do this?"

"'Swords that give life.' I like that. You see, I'm a samurai _and_ a doctor. I'd much rather learn a sword style that gives life instead of taking it."

"Good. Come on, then."

Koji picked up a bokken, laying his swords aside. "Right."

Karou grinned at him, picking up her own bokken. "Let's get started…."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And thus, Hiroto Koji, brother to Himura Kenshin, came to live at the Kamaya dojo. Thus began a new phase in the lives of the residents of the dojo, one they were not soon to forget. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Don't worry. There'll be more!!! READ ON!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: And Life Contiues

Chapter 10: And Life Continues….

Disclaimer: Don't own RK

--------------------------------

Kenshin laughed as he watched Koji and Yahiko sparring in the middle of the yard. Yahiko had grown much stronger since he had gone to Kyoto and was now a much better fighter. Koji was a strong fighter as well, but having been raised with one sword style, learning a second, new one was hard for him. Kenshin grinned as Yahiko beat Koji back, then swung his sword around, bringing it to rest on Koji's side.

"Winner, Myōjin Yahiko!" Karou announced.

"Beat by a kid. I'm getting worse." Koji moaned, sinking down onto the porch of the dojo, clutching his side, breathing hard.

"You're not just getting worse, you're getting old."

"Shut up Shinta!"

Kenshin grinned. "If you're not old, then why can't you breathe?"

"You broke my ribs, remember? Damnit." Koji moaned, falling backwards.

"They haven't healed?"

"They're still healing. Have your ribs healed?"

"Almost."

Karou sighed as she watched the two brothers fight. Koji had been at the dojo almost a month now. They still hadn't told the others that they were brothers, but Karou was sure that Megumi at least had figured it out. Koji's hair dye had worn out and now everyone could see his true hair colour. He had red hair like Kenshin, but his was more of a deep auburn, where Kenshin's was blood red. "Boys. Be nice."

"Yes ma'am." They replied together.

She laughed, not able to help herself, then handed Koji a basket. "Go buy me some vegetables. Fish, miso and salt too."

"Great."

"Kenshin…." She started, but the red haired Rurouni was already kneeling by the well, drawing water for the laundry. "Never mind."

He grinned at her, the gentle smile that she loved so much, then turned back to the laundry.

Karou grinned, then walked back inside the dojo, grabbing Yahiko on her way.

---------------------------------------

Kenshin laughed as he watched Karou drag Yahiko into the dojo. He turned his attention back to the laundry, paying careful attention to the silk kimono he was washing. It was Karou's favourite kimono and he didn't want to ruin it. He hung it out to dry, turning as he felt Sano's familiar fighter's chi coming into the dojo. "Hi Sano."

"Hey Kenshin. Where's Koji?"

"Out shopping for Karou-dono."

"So she got him to work for her too?"

"I figure that it will help pay for my stay here. At least until I can set up as a doctor." Koji said as he walked in, lugging a basket in one hand, with a pole that had two buckets on the ends slung over his shoulder. Kenshin stood, taking the basket from Koji. "Thanks kid."

"Sure." Kenshin disappeared into the kitchen, then returned, taking the buckets, disappearing again.

Sano turned to Koji, who was in the act of sitting on the porch. "So…you fought with Kenshin in the Bakamatsu?"

"No….not really."

"How do you know him then?" Sano asked, noticing Koji's slight hesitation.

"He cared for me when I was fighting. I was captured by a gang and he took care of my wounds." Kenshin replied, appearing.

"You were captured?"

"I'm not immortal or a demon, that I'm not."

"Heh." Koji replied. "You may not be immortal, but when you're sick, you're a demon, or close to it."

Kenshin replied by punching Koji's side, making the older samurai groan in pain.

"Owwwwww……."

"You deserved that, Koji."

"Shut up, Shinta."

"Shinta?" Sano asked.

"An old nickname." Kenshin looked inside the main room of the dojo, then stood. "I'm going to get the bath ready."

Koji watched Kenshin moving through the yard, getting a bath ready for Karou. "Is he always like this?"

"What, helping?"

"Hai."

"Pretty much. Even though he's a swordsman who fought in the Bakamatsu, he's a gentle person."

"I know."

"Right. Forgot you know him."

"How did you meet?"

"He defeated me in a fight." Sano laughed. "That was embarrassing."

"I'm sure it was." Koji stood, then stretched. "So, I hear that there's a woman doctor here in town. Where can I meet her?"

"I'll take you." Sano stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Kenshin, tell the Missy that I'll be back before dinner."

"Right." Kenshin grinned, then went back to work.

"So, ya coming, or not?" Sano asked, walking out.

"Bye Shinta."

"I hate you."

"I know." Koji laughed, following Sano out.

_Oi….._

------------------------------------------------

A/N: So….chapter 11 should come someday….


	11. Chapter 11: A Taking and A Giving

Chapter 11: A Taking and A Giving

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

A/N: Ok, a little back story here. It's been about a month since Koji first came to the dojo. Only Karou knows that he's Kenshin's brother. He's set up a small pharmacy in the storage hall. He and Megumi have a deal that if any patients need medicine, she'll send them his way. He's using it to pay for his stay.

----------------------

Kenshin smacked Koji, trying to ignore the comment he had just made. "Koji!!"

Sano laughed, turning red from lack of air. "Good one, Koji!"

Koji rubbed his head where Kenshin had hit him. "Owie… what's wrong with what I said about her? She does look like a lump of dough, doesn't she?"

"Hai….but…" Kenshin replied, flustered.

"HA! You agree with me!!"

"Koji, shut up!"

Sano just kept laughing, trying to breathe. "Oi Kenshin, lighten up."

"Sano, you shut up too."

"Haha, Kenshin." Koji grinned, stuffing a packet of herbs in the basket he had.

"So, how's your pharmacy?"

"It's going well. Megumi finally learned to send people my way."

"Good." Kenshin grinned. "I told you she was a good woman."

"Hai. And it was very kind of Karou to let me set up shop in the storage room."

"After you made me clean the entire thing."

Koji laughed. "Hai."

"Shut it."

Koji laughed again, then frowned suddenly, looking over the crowd.

Kenshin's face lost the mirth that had been dancing across it, looking up. He dropped the bucket he was holding as Karou appeared out of the crowds, falling into his arms, sobbing. "Karou-dono!!"

"Ken…..shin…..th…..something's happened!!!" She gasped, holding on to his thin form for support.

"What's happened?" He asked, leading her over to a bench, sinking down on it. Koji picked up the bucket Kenshin had been carried, following them. Karou didn't answer Kenshin's question, just pulled a piece of paper out of her obi, handing it to him. Kenshin unfolded it, reading it, still holding Karou close.

Koji watched Kenshin as he read the letter. His face tightened in anger and Koji frowned. He recognized the look that Kenshin had on his face. _Battousai…_

"Damnit." Kenshin muttered, making Karou jump.

"Kenshin, what is it? What's happened?" Sano asked.

"Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume have been kidnapped. There is a demmand for either a reward or the whereabouts of the Battousai in return for them."

"Who took them?" Koji asked softly.

Kenshin took a moment to reply, but when he did, his voice was harsh and cold. "The letter is signed 'The Tatsuya gang'."

"Do you think it could be the same people?"

"Hai." Kenshin's hand constricted into a fist, crushing the letter. He stood, nearly knocking Karou off of the bench. "Koji, take Karou-dono home. Please stay with her. I'm afraid that something might happen to her."

"I'll do that." Koji took Karou into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kenshin grinned at him. "Sano, go for the police. Tell them what happened and that I will take care of it, but I want the dojo protected."

"Kenshin…"

"Just do it, Sano. No questions."

"Fine." Sano turned and walked off.

Koji started off with Karou, but Kenshin stopped him. "Koji, wait."

Koji turned to Kenshin, then frowned as his little brother pulled his sakabato out of his hamaka. "Shinta?"

"Take this back for me. I'm not going to need it where I'm going."

"Kenshin!" Karou gasped, running to him.

He took her into his arms, hugging her gently, like he had the day he had once again became a Rurouni. "Karou-dono, I need to do this. I need to get the little ones back."

"But…."

"Shhh. Please stay safe, Karou-dono. I want to be able to come home soon and I want you to be at my home, that I do."

Karou looked up at the Rurouni, then nodded, going back to Koji. "I'll stay safe."

"Thank you." Kenshin bowed, then turned, disappearing into the crowd.

Koji looked at the young woman crumpled in his arms. "Come on, Karou, let's get back to the dojo."

-----------------

Kenshin walked through the forest, heading for an ancient temple on the mountain, remembering the way well. It was outside of a small city that was near Tokyo. It had taken Kenshin about three days to reach it by carriage, then he had to walk to the temple. _I have to do this and make sure the kids are safe._ He continued through the forest, letting his instincts lead the way.

--------------

"Yahiko, I'm hungry…" Ayame whispered, holding onto Yahiko.

"I know. Me too."

"And scared…"

"Don't worry. Kenshin will come." Yahiko replied.

"Uncle Kenny?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Kenny. He's coming to get us."

"How do you know?"

"I know him." Yahiko leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, holding the little girls close. _Come on, Kenshin. Where are you?_

-------------------

Kenshin hammered on the door to the temple, not stopping until the shoji slid open. "Where is Shigeo?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Kenshin looked up, his amber eyes flashing in the light. "I wish to speak to him."

"Battousai!!"

"Hai. Now, take me to him or you will be in a lot of pain." Kenshin replied, his voice cold. "Is this understood?"

"H…. with me."

Kenshin followed the man to the familiar main room. He stood in front of Shigeo, glaring at the leader of the Tatsuya gang. "Where are the children?"

"Where is my ransom?"

"Before you. I am the ransom."

"Good to see you again, Battousai. But how will I know you'll stay here as ransom?"

"You have my oath on my sword. Under one condition."

"What is that?"

"You allow me to take the children home safely."

"Fine. But if you try to escape, I'll burn the Kamaya dojo."

"Understood. Where are the children?"

Shigeo motioned with his hand, then smirked. "Behind you."

Kenshin spun on his heel, then grinned when he saw Yahiko standing in the doorway, holding onto both Ayame and Suzume. The little girls pulled free, running forward.

"Uncle Kenny!!" Ayame yelled, running to Kenshin, followed by Suzume.

Kenshin knelt, gathering the little girls into his arms. "Ayame! Suzume! You're ok."

They stood still as he looked them over. Other than tattered clothes and smudges of dirt, they were fine. He smiled, then stood, looking over at Yahiko. The young samurai was bruised and dirty, with tattered clothes.

"Kenshin!"

"Come on, we're going home." Kenshin put Suzume on his back, then took Ayame's hand, standing.

They were led outside, then the guards with them started walking towards the town.

"Can we use a carriage? For the little ones?" Kenshin asked.

The sound of a hand hitting flesh exploded in the calm air and Kenshin stumbled backwards, a red welt appearing on the light skin of his cheek. "Do not speak, scum!"

Kenshin shook his head, struggling to keep Battousai down. "Yes sir."

Yahiko waited until the man had left, then picked up Ayame. "Kenshin…"

"Don't worry about me, Yahiko. Worry about yourself."

Yahiko watched the swordsman walking beside him. Kenshin was studying the landscape, holding a sleeping Suzume on his back. The Rurouni turned towards him, then grinned, the red mark on his face fading. _He…something's up with him…_

--------------------

Koji watched Karou as she did wandered around the dojo. "Karou?"

She looked over at him, a worried look on her face. "Koji….I don't know what to do. I'm worried about Kenshin, but I know that he's doing what he thinks is best."

"He is. I would have been able to pay the ransom, but he would never let me do that. Karou, you need to calm down."

"I can't!"

"Fine." He grabbed a bokken. "I'm ready."

She stared at him, then picked up her own bokken, attacking him. "Kenshin's been gone a week!! What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know." Koji replied, blocking her. He slipped into his old style, fighting her.

"Use the Kamaya Kasshin style!!"

"This is interesting to watch." A low voice said from the doorway.

Karou jumped, screeching. She looked over at Hajime Saito, who stood in the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to watch you. The other guard was a moron."

Koji raised one eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Hai." Saito sank down on the porch. "So now I have to waste my time watching this dojo."

"Too bad. It's not like you have anything else to do." Sano muttered, walking in, chewing on a fish skeleton.

"Oh great. The moron. My day just got worse."

Koji watched the interaction between Sano and Saito. The former was yelling and gesturing and Saito was calm as always. _You'd better come back, Shinta. There's a lot of people who need you._

-------------------

"Uncle Kenny, I'm cold." Suzume whispered.

"Come here. You too Ayame." Kenshin replied, holding his arms open. The two little girls crawled into his arms and he held them close. They fell asleep in his arms, snuggling close to him for warmth. Kenshin looked over at Yahiko, who was sitting off to the side. "Yahiko?"

"I hate myself."

"Why?"

"I wasn't strong enough to protect the little girls." Yahiko replied, his voice hard.

Kenshin smiled gently, admiring the young boy. "Yahiko, you kept them safe. Even though they may have been kidnapped, you kept them from getting hurt, even if that meant getting hurt in their place."

"What? How did you know?"

"You're bruised and battered, they're not."

"Oh." Yahiko lay down, shutting his eyes. "Good night, Kenshin."

"Good night, Yahiko."

------------------------------------------

"Koji, where could they be? It's been almost two weeks!" Karou said, her voice pitching with fear.

"I'm sure that they're fine. Don't worry." Koji looked up. "In fact, Kenshin is outside the gate."

"What?" The gate slid open and Karou gasped. Kenshin and Yahiko were standing in the gateway with the little girls. Two men stood behind them, frowning. "Kenshin! Yahiko!!"

Yahiko stumbled forward, caught by Koji. The little girls followed him, running to Karou.

Koji helped Yahiko to the porch, helping the boy to sit down on it. He made sure that Yahiko was ok, then turned back to Kenshin.

"Kenshin!!" Karou yelled, running forward.

"Stop Karou-dono." Kenshin said softly.

Koji came to Karou's side, noticing the change that came over Kenshin's face. It was only slight, but he could see it. "Karou, don't go forward."

"Why not?"

"He has a knife between his ribs. If he moves even the slightest, he'll be in big trouble." Koji replied softly.

She crumpled into his arms and he held her close to him. "What's going on, Koji?"

"I don't know."

"Koji, protect the dojo. Take care of Karou-dono and the little ones. Please care for them. Protect them with your life." Kenshin said softly, turning away from them.

"Kenshin!" Koji yelled as the gate slid shut. He ran forward, pulling the gate open. The street in front of the dojo was empty and he slammed his fist into the gate, cussing. "Damnit Shinta!!! What the hell are you doing?"

----------------------------

A/N: More to come.


	12. Chapter 12: Hopeless

Chapter 12: Hopeless

Disclaimer: Don't Own RK

LAST TIME: Kenshin gave himself up as a ransom for the three children. He is now with Shigeo and his gang.

-----  
Kenshin struggled to his feet as Shigeo came into the small room where he had been kept for the night. "What do you want?"

"You agreed to become Battousai if we freed the children."

"Iie. I agreed to stay here if you freed the children." Kenshin snapped. "You wanted the Battousai. Here I am."

"You will become an assassin again."

"Iie. Never. I swore never to kill another human being."

"Fine. Then you will be a slave here until you decide to become a killer or die. Whichever happens first."

Kenshin just locked gazes with Shigeo, who looked away, then walked out. _What have I gotten myself into?_

He sank to the floor, his head dropping as he sighed heavily. The shoji to his room slid open and a thin woman walked in. She knelt beside him, then laid a bundle of cloth next to him. He glanced over at her, then looked away.

"These are for you. It's a new set of clothes."

"Thank you." He picked up the cloth and looked at the clothes, frowning at them. A dirty, tattered hamika and a dark green gi in the same condition.

"I know they're not the best…." She said in apology.

"They're fine." Kenshin replied, smiling at her. "My name's Kenshin, by the way."

"I'm Maiko." She returned the smile, then stood. "Excuse me. I must be going."

"Of course."

"Get dressed, then report to the room at the end of this hall. You'll be given your tasks there."

"Yes ma'am." Kenshin waited until she had left, then stripped from his old clothes. He picked up a piece of blue silk that fluttered to the ground as he pulled off his gi. He had stolen Karou's favourite ribbon, but he was planning to give it back to her. He had taken it one night after they had gotten back from Kyoto. He smiled to himself when he remembered how peaceful she had looked when he had snuck into her room when she was sleeping. The smile faded as he pushed his friends from his mind.

_I can't let them come between me and what I have to do. I must not let them get hurt._

He changed, then reported to the room Maiko had told him to. He sighed a bit, then slid the shoji open. "Maiko-dono?"

"Ah, Ken-chan." She smiled at him, looking up from the cooking.

A blush spread across his cheeks at her calling him little, but he said nothing. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you cook?"

"Hai." He replied.

"Good. Cook dinner and serve it to Shigeo-sama."

"I will." Kenshin began to work, cooking the food. As the food cooked, he thought about the many times he had cooked for the people at the dojo, or the "Kenshin-gumi" as Yahiko called them. A grin crossed his face, then he jumped as he realized he had forgotten about the food. He was right in time to catch it from burning. He quickly loaded it onto a tray and carried it into the main room, bowing to Shigeo. "Shigeo-sama."

"About time." He took the tray, then kicked Kenshin. Kenshin grunted in pain, but said nothing. "Get out of my sight."

"Yes sir." Kenshin bowed again, then slipped out, heading back to the kitchen. Maiko looked up as he came in. "I delivered the food."

"Good. Can you go out and get some more supplies?"

"Hai. What do you need me to get?"

Maiko handed him a list. "Can you get all of this?"

"Do you have money?"

She handed him a small bag of coins. "Here. This is all that you can have."

"Arigatou." Kenshin bowed, then headed off. He walked into town, buying what was on the list. When he was finished, he headed back home, giving them to Maiko. "Here Maiko-dono."

"Thank you Ken-chan." She laughed at the blush that coloured his cheeks. "You can have the rest of the day off."

"Arigatou." Kenshin bowed, then walked back to his room. He sank down on the tattered futon with a sigh, leaning against the wall. The shoji slid open and Shigeo came in. Kenshin looked up as the man walked up to him. "Shigeo-sama."

"What are you doing here?"

"Maiko-dono gave me time alone."

Shigeo kicked Kenshin hard, making him wince with pain. "Get up. I have jobs for you to do."

Kenshin stood, then bowed. "Yes sir."

Shigeo smirked, leading the Rurouni out of the door, taking him to do the hard tasks he came up with.

Karou sighed as she walked into the dojo. She was the only one home and her dojo was so quiet. Usually, Kenshin would be home right now, washing clothes or cooking lunch, but he was gone. She sighed, sinking to the floor. It felt like part of her was missing. She looked up, missing the clothes that would usually be fluttering on the drying rack. _Kenshin…. I miss you…_

"Guess I'm not the only one who talks to Kenshin when he's not around." A deep voice laughed.

Karou jumped, realizing that she had just spoken out loud. She turned, seeing Koji standing in the doorway. "Koji!"

"Hey Karou." He said, sitting beside her. "How are you?"

"I…I miss Kenshin…"

Koji gave her a gentle smile. "Understandable. He'll be back soon."

"Are you sure?"

"If he doesn't come back, I'm going after him."

"Thank you."

Koji bowed his head, then stood. "I need to get some more herbs. Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

Karou shook her head. "No."

"All right then. I'll talk to you later." Koji bowed slightly, slipping out, sliding the shoji shut behind him.

Karou wrapped her arms around herself, tears trickling down her cheeks. She started sobbing, softly at first, then the tears increased, running down her face, falling to the floor. She buried her face in her hands, her sobs echoing in the empty dojo. _Kenshin… please come home… please…_

-------

Kenshin gasped in pain as he lay crumpled on the floor of the room he was kept in. He could feel the blood coating his form drying, congealing, sticking to him. He couldn't breathe and it felt like the walks were closing in on him, shutting out his air. _Kami-sama… help me..._

_-----------_

A/N: Ladedah. That's it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm awful, I know….. But more to come.


	13. Chapter 13: Where the Heart Rests

Chapter 13: Where the Heart Rests

A/N: What do you think thus far? I guess if you got this far, you like it. I hope that you can stick with me!!

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. My computer decided to go and die on my so I had to get it fixed and this is what took so long…. Gomen ni….

Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through this again? Don't own RK.

-----

Koji walked through the streets of Tokyo, his thoughts wandering to his brother. He knew what it was like to be with Shigeo, especially if the man had a hatred towards you. He fingered a small burn scar on his wrist that Shigeo had given him when he was still young. His adoptive father had gotten mixed up with Shigeo and the Tatsuya gang a little after the wars of the Bakumatsu had begun and everything had began to spiral downwards.

_Kenshin, you're a baka, getting mixed up with a man like Shigeo. _Koji jumped slightly when he heard someone shout his name. He felt a fighter's chi approaching and he turned, smiling at Sano, who was running up to him. "Sanosuke!"

"What the hell are you doing just standing here? It's been nearly a month since Kenshin dropped off the kids and left. Why haven't you gone after him?"

Koji just blinked at the fighter. "Sano, I'm trusting Kenshin with this. I know the gang that he's with. If we just attack now, before Shigeo gets tired of him, then the chance of him dying is high."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You really don't listen do you?" Koji muttered. "You baka."

"What?"

Koji sighed, then spoke slowly to him, explaining as if he were a child. "Kenshin will die if we attack right now. Get it?"

"Hai." Sano frowned down at the auburn-headed fighter. "Fine. I'll wait. But not for much longer."

"Don't worry. I'm getting ready to go after him soon."

"You'd better be. Or I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Any time."

Koji laughed, turning from the fighter. "I'll remember that. I have to get some herbs now, so ja ne."

"Ja ne." Sano waved to the swordsman, who waved over his shoulder, disappearing into the crowd. _He's just like Kenshin… sometimes. _

-----------

Kenshin sighed in agitation, the ropes around his wrists twisted in such a way that if he even tried to get out of the knots, his wrists would be damaged beyond any healing – therefore, he would never be able to hold or wield a sword again; which meant that he was basically stuck – it stunk beyond all reason.

The shoji to his cell slid open and Shigeo walked in, smirking. "Have you reconsidered your answer yet?"

"Iie. I will not join you. I will not become the Battousai again. Ever." Kenshin snapped.

Shigeo kicked Kenshin in the side, making him cry out in pain, hitting the broken ribs of the Rurouni. Kenshin curled up around his side as best he could, trying not to cry out as Shigeo kicked him again and again.

**Damnit Rurouni. Let me have five minutes alone with him. He'll never hurt another person after I'm done with him.**

_If I let you have five minutes with him, he'd never breathe again. In fact, I think he'd be six feet under and pushing up daisies in two._

Battousai chuckled. **I must admit that you're right. But still…**

Rurouni smiled, then cried out as Shigeo's foot once again caught his broken ribs. "Let me go. I refuse to help you."

Shigeo pulled Kenshin to his feet, dragging him out of the room. He dragged him to one of the other rooms, chaining him to the ceiling. "You're going to suffer for that."

"You cannot make me join you."

Shigeo slammed a whip down on Kenshin's shoulders, the lashes cutting through the thin cloth of his gi. The Rurouni didn't react, which made Shigeo even madder. The older man slammed the whip into Kenshin's thin form until the young man passed into unconsciousness. Shigeo frowned, then walked out, leaving the young man chained to the ceiling.

----------

Karou sighed as she swept out the dojo. The shoji slid open and she smiled at Yahiko, who was followed closely by Koji. "Hi you two. Yahiko, are you ready to train?"

"Kenshin's gone and you want to train? Maybe you did learn something from when he left last time."

"Last time he left, he became a Rurouni again. When he left this time, he promised me that he would come back for me. I know he'll come back." She set her broom against the wall and picked up a bokken. "Get ready."

Koji sat down on the dais, watching the two of them fight and spar. He shouted out tips to Yahiko and Karou about how to hold their bokkens. Koji grinned as he watched the two of them fight. _I can see why Shinta likes this place. It's very peaceful. It feels like home to me. I haven't had a place that feels that way in a long time. It's rather nice. _He frowned, staring down at his hands. _I hope that Shinta is ok… Kama-sama please keep him safe._

_-------_

A/N: There we go. More someday. Once again, sorry I didn't post earlier. And also if it goes slower than normally, then I'm sorry. I'm also doing National Novel Writer's Month, so I have to type for that as well as doing school…. This may not be one of the most important things right now, but I will try to keep it up!!


	14. Chapter 14: A Ray of Hope

Chapter 14: A Ray of Hope

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I want to say a few things, so please bear with me. I tend to ramble at times. First of all, a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me here through this story. It really means a lot to me. I hoping that someday, I will be able to get over 100 reviews on one of my stories, either this one or another story. Second, if this chapter seems a bit disjointed, it's finals week for me, so I don't have that much sleep. Please forgive me. Thanks for sticking with me!!

Now…

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Karou sighed as she watched Koji training with Yahiko. "Hey Yahiko! Hold the tip of your blade higher. If you don't protect yourself, you could get killed."

"Right."

Karou smiled a bit as they went back to training. Her thoughts strayed to Kenshin, who had been gone almost three months now. _Kenshin, I hope that you're ok. Please stay strong. Come home safe._ "Koji?"

"Hai?"

"When are you going to get Kenshin?"

"Soon. Don't worry, Karou. He's strong." Koji replied, grinning at her.

She smiled back, then picked up her broom and started sweeping the dirt from the floor. "How three boys can track in so much dirt, I will never know."

"Karou, when's Uncle Kenny coming back?" Ayume asked, walking into the dojo.

"Unka Kenny?" Suzume added.

"He'll be home soon." Karou smiled at them, praying that she was right. _Please come home soon, Kenshin. We all need you here._

"Ken-chan! It's been a while." Maiko said happily as the young man came into the kitchen.

"It's only been two weeks, Maiko-dono." Kenshin replied with a grin. He looked over at her. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes. I need you to go shopping for me." She pulled a small bag of coins out of her obi, then handed it to him along with a small piece of paper. "Here's some money and a list of what I need. Take your time."

"Arigato." Kenshin bowed and slipped out, glad to be free from the confines of the temple. He walked through the town, picking up the things he needed. He jumped as he saw a flash of auburn disappearing into an alley. He followed the person, then hollered. "Koji!"

The man stopped, turning, his face paling, then he grinned. "Kenshin! You're ok!"

"Hai." Kenshin replied with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back."

"Don't. Not yet. Shigeo's in a really bad mood. He'll kill you."

"So? You know how bad Karou is hurting?" Koji asked, harsher than he wanted to. His little brother looked down at the ground with a soft sigh, then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, Kenshin."

His brother shook his head. "Iie. Listen, we'll both be in trouble if Shigeo finds us, so you'd better go."

"All right." Koji smiled at Kenshin. "It's good to know that you're ok."

"Tell everyone that I'm fine. And tell Karou-dono that I'm ok and that I miss her." Kenshin's voice grew soft as he talked about Karou. "Tell her I'll be home when I can."

Koji nodded. "I will. I am coming for you."

"Wait a few weeks for Shigeo's mood to calm down so you don't get hurt."

"I will." Koji grinned, then disappeared into the crowd. Kenshin grinned and went to finish his shopping.

Koji slipped into the dojo, shutting the door behind him softly. The dojo was dark, except for one soft lantern left in the corner of the dojo. He walked to the lantern, smiling at the piece of paper that was sitting near the lantern. He picked it up and read it. _Dear Koji, if you're reading this, I'm glad that you got home safely. If you want, you can make dinner for yourself. Don't worry about waking anyone up. Yahiko sleeps like a log and Sano is at his room in Ruffian's row. Arigato for all you're doing. Karou. _He grinned, folding the letter and sticking it in a pocket in his kimono sleeve. He walked into his room, sliding the door shut behind him. He changed into a yukata and dropped to his futon, falling asleep almost instantly.

He was awakened the next morning by the sunlight filtering softly through the rice paper shoji. He rolled out of bed, changing into his clothes. He walked out into the middle of the yard, smiling at Karou, who was standing in the yard, watching the sky change colours. "Good morning, Karou."

She turned, smiling at him. "Good morning, Koji. What time did you home last night?"

"Sometime after midnight. Hey, Karou, come sit down. I have something important to tell you."

She paled in the morning light, stumbling to the dojo porch, sinking down on it. "What is it?"

"I saw Kenshin. He's fine. He sends his greetings. He wanted you to know that he's all right and he misses you. Also, he says that he'll be home when he can." Koji watched Karou's face. A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she smiled.

"He really said that?"

"Hai. He really misses you. I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice."

Karou smiled again, then stood, smoothing her kimono out. "Arigato Koji. I…. that really helps me. Arigato."

"Sure." Koji watched her walk off towards the kitchen. He stayed where he was, seated on the dojo porch, staring at the sky, formulating a plan for rescuing Kenshin as he sat.

"Maiko-dono?" Kenshin's soft voice cut through the quiet morning air. The older woman turned, grinning at the young man. "Are you ok?

"I'm fine, Ken-chan. How are you? I know that Shigeo beats you a lot."

"I'll live. I miss my friends."

"Why are you here anyway? You're a young man. I don't understand what you are doing here or what you did to get on Shigeo's bad side."

"If you can make a cup of tea for us, I'll tell you the whole story."

"Can't you make tea?" Maiko teased him.

He blushed, looking down. "Iie. I never learned. I'm not that cultured…"

Maiko laughed at the boy, who laughed as well. "Well, come on, then. I'll get working."

Kenshin followed her into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the cushions that she had stacked there. She started to make the tea and he started talking. "Shigeo's captured me once before. A little over ten years ago, when I was still a legendary killer, known as the Hitokiri Battousai. I was able to escape with the help of Koji, my brother."

"I remember Koji. He was such a sweet boy." She replied, pouring the tea and handing Kenshin a cup.

"Arigato." Kenshin grinned as he took the cup. "A few weeks ago, Shigeo attacked the dojo where I live and took three of my friends. I was the ransom. He wants to kill the legendary Battousai, but I'm getting more used to that by the year."

**Why the hell does everyone want me to die? **Battousai complained.

_You killed many. That is why many want you to die. Also, you are the strongest in Japan._ Rurouni replied.

**That's why Shinomori wanted me dead. He wanted to be the strongest.**

_Hai. But he found his strength and place._

"Ken-chan?" Maiko asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Oro? Oh…. Gomen ni." He apologized.

She laughed at him. "Do you think that he's going to kill you?"

"Perhaps. But I am not afraid of dying."

Maiko raised an eyebrow, but decided not question him. "So… did you leave anyone special behind?"

"Hai. I have a lot of close friends that I left."

"Anyone else?"

Kenshin blushed a bit, looking down. "Hai. One. Her name's Karou. She's really special to me."

"You love her, don't you Ken-chan?"

Kenshin paused. "Hai."

Maiko smiled, patting the boy's hand, then she took a drink of her tea. "You'll see her again. I'm sure of that."

"Arigato, Maiko-dono." Kenshin drained his cup of tea, then stood. "Gomen, but I need to get to work, or Shigeo will kill me."

"Of course." Maiko grinned. "Anytime you need to talk, Ken-chan, you know where to find me."

Kenshin nodded and slipped off, letting his mind wander as he went to the meaningless tasks that Shigeo put him to.

**Why don't we just kill him and get it over with?**

_Because we took a vow never to kill again._

**You did. I never took that vow. Let me kill him.**

_If you did not take that vow, then why did you not kill Takada? Why did you hesitate to kill Jin-e? Why have you not flipped the blade when you fight? _Rurouni accused.

Battousai paused, frowning.** I…. I wanted Takada to be punished.**

_Death would have been a good punishment for him. And Jin-e? You hesitated. A moment, but you hesitated._

**True… But…Fine. You win, Rurouni. I have taken the vow not to kill. Not after what I did. **

Rurouni grinned. _I knew it, Battousai. You do have feelings. _

**Shut up, Rurouni. Don't let that out. **

Kenshin frowned, then shook his head, breaking his though train. He looked up, then moved to the next job, continuing to work as long as he could, avoiding Shigeo successfully.

A/N: All right! I'm finally done with chapter 14!! Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. I'm almost on holiday, so I'm getting more free time! Hope you can stick with me till the end!! I'm so thankful to those who stick with me!


End file.
